Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood
Chris: I KNEW, I KNEW, I COULDN'T TRUST DANTE TO CARRY A BARF BAG! SERIOUSLY! HE DROPPED A BARF BAG OF OOZE! IT WAS AS HEAVY AS 1 POUND! COME ON! Well, um, we have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Ooze, kind of like toxic, infecting the area. ANOTHER REVENGE OF THE STUPID ISLAND! Thanks Dante......thanks a lot. Sign Ups (CLOSED) Veterans Matsing Militia Rodri - The Purple-Wearing Pokemon Hero - TrentFan Swaggles - The Trolling Sewaddle - NZ Man123 Brad - The Drunken Fighter - TrentFan Eliot - The Somewhat Normal Guy - Bakura13 Aphrodite - Hot, Cute Person who enjoys loving stuff - Eros123 Dante - The King of Nerds/Fails - NZ Man123 Davy Jones - The Pirate - ParaGoomba348 The Doctor - The Time Raveler - Scienceboy0 Taylor - TD's Bow - OJII Kalabow Karrots TG - The Huntress, Katniss Copy - PeaceLoveGir Leo - Bakura's Star of the Show - Bakura13 Jo - The No Mercy Jockette - Scienceboy0 Sally - the smart sporty girl - Henzzy Person - The Coattail Rider - Henzzy Donny- fighter but is bubbly and happy BUT HAS BURSTS OF SMARTNESS - Eros123 Kayla - The Obsessed Fangirl - PeaceLoveGir Eliminated Johnny - Sneaky Guy - juantheawesome Mike - Multiple Personality - juantheawesome Pre-Chat (People still competing in last season, so far Josh, may not be here) Chris: Hello everyone! Rodri: Hello, purple bandito! Chris: What? Rodri: Common Phrase. Chris: Oh. Angel:*Flies to the camp* TG: Hi I'm back your favorite Hunter is here! Aphrodite:*flicks long curly brown hair* Hi everyone *flutters eye lashes but doesn't flirt* TG: Ugh...Another Hot..Mess like other girls in my Village.. Aphrodite: *isn't bothered* Hmmm I like your hair but you should try and be more natural TG: My hair is Natural! You better stop or I'll Behead you! With my bow and arrow! Aphrodite:*looks at self in diamond ring* Hmmm don't worry about it little thing Angel: *Senses a dark power* Aphrodite: Hi Angel aren't you cute here *gives her ruby ring* Angel:*puts it on*.... Aphrodite: Beutiful isn't it if you don't like it I can give a different one Angel*Shakes her head and accepts the ring* Rodri: *tips hat* Where is everyone else? Angel:*Flies into the air* Aphrodite: Angel if you want anything else just ask me ^-^ *calls to the sky softly* Eros: Hmmm *playse with broken chain attached to metal braclet on his wrist* Angel:*Searches for dark power* Eros: *Also looks for dark power* It seems close....... *eyes turn from green to pink* Angel:*Raises a hand towards and Eros, shakes head* *Continues looking for power* Eros: *Goes back to Aphrodite* I can't find anyone Aphrodite: Well thats Okay your young *pats eros on the head* Angel:*Stares at the nighborhood from the sky* *Sees something and gasps* Eros: *Grows angel wings then retracts them* Hmmm Angel:(Too distracted to notice Eros) Aphrodite: Eros no using your powers here do you wanna be disected Davy Jones: Arrgh, this be a place worse than Davy Jones' locker! It looks like the Kraken be here! Arrgh, me hearties, we be keelhauling the toxic neighborhood! Eros:Why are you crazy? *eyes turn from green to blue to pink in a continuouse pattern* Rodri: *sitting down* Hmm, I wonder when everyone will get here. Aphrodite: Why hello *sits next to Rodri* What's your name? *eyes turn pink* Rodri: I'm Rodri, nice to meet you. Aphrodite: Nice to meet you to here have a necklace *tries to give rose quartz necklace* Rodri: No thanks, but thanks for the offer. I don't normall wear many accessories. Aphrodite: I don't aswell I have all these priceless jewels but I just wear two, My saphire,emerald and ruby ring on my pink and my diamond ring on my index Rodri: I see, well that's nice. Mike: hi guys Johnny: who should i make a ali with first. Aphrodite: You mean an ali not a ali, and TG you have to do something with your hair I can help you if you want Aphrodite:*eyes widen* Why hello there *walks to will* Whats your name ^-^ Aphrodite: How old are you? Aphrodite: *Eyes turn bright pink* Aphrodite: *quickly blinks and eyes go back to green* Um want any Gems or jewels or gold or platnuim or anything? Aphrodite: ....^-^*goes towards him* >.> *loses interest* *walks away* Taybina Gunner: Grrrr -_-... Rodri: *looks at bag* If only you guys could come and see...... Person: hello... (CONF) i need to find a strong player to hide behind... but who? Jo: Guess who's back! (CONF) I'm gonna win this time. I'm gonna make an alliance right at the start. Doctor: Hello! It's me again! Person: hello Jo and Doctor Jo: *whispers to Person* It's yoru lucky day. Your the first one I have asked to be in an alliance with. Now, who else? person: *whispers to Jo* Josh is a strong player. Jo: Yeah, but he's not here yet. Still competing. Why not Aphrodite? *walks over to Aphrodite* It's your lucky day. Your going to be in an alliance with me and person over there. Any questions? Good. Now...*walks over to Rondri* Eros: *Eating strawberry shortcakes* Yum :3 Rodri: *trying to open Glamis' Poke Ball* If only it would work. Hmm, maybe I'll ask Dante if he's competing. I bet he'll know. Eros: >.> *walks up pushes button and poke'balls open* Your welcom :D Rodri: Wait- that isn't it *Poke Ball immediately closes but Glamis escapes* *to Glamis* Hide in my bag, hurry. *Glamis walks inside bag* Eros:*eyes turn grey* What was that? tell me please Davy Jones: Arrgh, you be that Pokemon's captain? You be keelhauling it if it not be listenin' to the captain! And I? I be captain Davy Jones! You be listenin' to me if you be wanting to live! Rodri: ..........Um, look. It's a complicated story. Sorry, but I don't feel like telling it right now guys. Aphrodite: *understands* Davy come with me *voice sweeter than honey* I have some treasure for you *leads him away* Rodri: Phew...........I'll probably end up explaining the story some day though. Eros: *eyes turn pink almost glowing and voice seriouse* What is it explain please nnow or later Rodri: *sighs* Sure, I'll tell you what it is. It's a Pokemon. If you don't know what it is, it's from a "Video Game". Eros: *eyes turn yellow* KK *walks away* Rodri: Hmm, okay, um, bye, see you later? I guess so. Person: *looking around* (CONF) well i'm glad Jo asked me for an alliance! She seams like a cool person and a good player. (NON-CONF) *plays with her hair looking around at people* Eros:(Conf) Well everyone here is super nice and I am lucky to have my strawberry shortcakes YUM :3 Jo: *walks over to Rondri* Hey Rondri! It's your lucky day. Your the final member of me, Person, and Aphrodite's new alliance! Now, come over to where Person is so we can discuss stradegy. Doctor: *sees Eros* Hey Eros! Person: *walks over to Jo* who should go first? Mike: hey Jo remeber me from total drama revenge of the island Taylor: *arrives by falling from a jetplane without a parachute* *lands* Oof! Person: hi guys. Aphrodite: *eating little chocolates* Yummy these are scrumptious I wonder wear Rodri is? Person: by the way guys, my real name is Natalie Percy. Rodri: *to Jo* My name is Rodri, not Rondri.......is it really confusing? Hmm..... Kayla: EEEE! O-M-G look at Doctors Butt! (CONF) I'm the doctor fan I'm like the biggest fan of him! Person: 0_0 whaaaaaaaaa Kayla: I'm like the biggest Doctor fan he is just so Cool! Person: ok... Angel:*Notices that she is here* Davy Jones: (To Aphrodite) Arrgh! This better be good treasure, or you be walkin' the plank! Aphrodite: *gives DJ 8emeralds, 10diamonds,5 gold bars, 15rubies, 24 saphires* Here bye *runs* Rodri: *To self* Rodri............Rondri............hmm..........I guess it can be confusing. Eros: I quit bye bye *flies away and new person comes from the woods* Donny: Yay I made it. Dante: *arrives via teleportation watch* I made it. WHY AM I A NOOB! I fainted once in a challenge! Random Person: 12 times. Dante: I fainted 12 times in a challenge and now I'm a NOOB? Aphrodite: There there sweet thing want some chocolate and you can tell me all about *offers chocolate* Donny: Hi dante wanna be friends :D Dante: Umm. Are you being nice to me? Aphrodite: Well of course but if you don't want any chocolate I have snicker doddles Donny: Yeah and I need help reverse engineering my proton modgule to express more triangulating enerdy Dante: *takes chocolate* Thanks. *to Donny* Did you remmeber to fluctuate the proton particles to accelerate the warp fram per second per seoncd? Donny: KK *looks somewhere and goes dumb* YAY JELL-O Person: *to Dante* Hey Dante, can i talk to you? Dante: OK sure. *walks over to person* Josh: *arrives* I won TDBttN. But I think people will still call me 5th, Sally: conratualtions Josh Donny: Hi #5 *plays with kuni* Josh: Don't go there bro. I WON TDBttN. So get OVER the 5th curse. It's GONE! Chris: The teams are: The Matsing Militia: Rodri, Dante, Person, Aphrodite, Taylor, Doctor, Davy Jones, Duke, and Josh The Kalabow Karrots: Jo, Kayla, TG, Donny, Sally, Johnny, Mike, Angel, ???, Who likes their team? Also we got you team bandanas. *hands over an Aqua Bandanas to Matsing, hands over Lime Green Bandanas to Kalabow* Josh: I kept my bandana from TDN4. *puts on Aqua bandana* Person: *puts on aqua bandana* Sally: *puts on green bandana* Duke: *puts on aqua bandana* Rodri: *puts on aqua bandana* Dante: *ties aqua bandana around his arm* Aphrodite:*ties aqua around waist* Donny: *ties around ankle* Person: *wears bandana like a bikini* Sally: *wears bandana around her hair* Chris: Sally, could you please come to the interview room? Interviews Chris: Sally, how did it feel coming in third on TDN4? Sally: It felt good to have made it that far. But it wasn;t my best play. Season 6 was my best play. Well thats what i think. But I was very proud to make it that far in season 4, with 2 awesome friends. But I think Josh was more deserving to be there than me. Chris: How did it feel in Motel? Was there anyone you secretly liked? Sally: I liked people as a friend, and i won't deny i had feeling's for Mike, but our relationship is a friendship not a couple. Chris: Okay thanks, may you please get Josh in here? Josh: What up bro? Chris: Josh, who do you like more friend-wise: Duke or Leo? Josh: Easy. Duke. I love Leo. But she is wack. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a goldfish. Apparently according to everyone she does. Also i watched TDM. Leo is messed up. Chris: How was your McDonald's Lunch with Cheesy, Duke, and Leo? I heard you got everyone LARGE fries. Josh: I'm back because I got screwed over. And we also got Chicken Nuggets. 10 pack. Each! Chris: Awesome, I guess. Get Rodri in here. Rodri: *gets in* Hey, what's up? Chris: Rodri, your files say you're from Striaton City, where's that? Rodri: Well, it's a complicated story, I'll just tell you it's not here. Chris: Ah I see, well that's fine. So, so far what's your impression of the people here? Rodri: The people here seem nice. I can name two: Aphrodite and Dante. Chris: I see, well that's great, well please tell Donny to come here? K thanks. Donny: HI excited to be here Chris: Are you a ninja turtle? Donny: I am a ninja but I am not a turtle but I do have a pet turtle named donnatello Chris: Do you like pie? Donny:*eating pie* yes Chris: Thanks for the interview, *on announcer* TIME FOR LUNCH CHATS! Yeah, we brought it back! Matsing Normal Lunch Chat Duke: It's good to be competing again. *thinks about TDN5 memories* Aphrodite: Hi Duke why, aren't you cute *eyes glow pink* Person: *sits next to Duke and whispers* alliance? Duke: Hmm, what? Sorry I spaced out. Josh: *eats carrot sticks* Dante: This reminds me of TDN4. Person: *to Duke* We you, and whoever else you want in an alliance? Dante; OMG this is TDN4 Duke: *to Person* Sure. *to Dante* Hmm, it's a lot like it. *grabs a celery stalk* Hmm, celery. Pretty nice. Person: *hugs Duke* thanks (CONF) Now i have someone who i can ride their coattails to the end! Duke: *to Josh* Thanks for the McDonald's Meal, earlier today. Josh: *changes back into TDN4 clothes* Haven't worn this in ages. You're welocme Duke. And I got two bucks change. We gotta watc h our backs. Previous winners. Person: I won't vote you out Josh, your a good player. Duke: *to Josh* Glad to see your back to your original roots. And yeah, people may think of us as threats. Rodri: *to Dante* Hello there Purple Bandito, I've heard you're on par with Albert Einstein on smarts. Is this true? Dante: Albert Einstein wishes he was as smart as I am. Person: (CONF) the previous winners, Duke and Joshie, are the people who i need to gain the trust of. Also they need to THINK, that they can beat me. I have Duke in an alliance, and i think Duke and Joshie get on well so this is working well for me. An other person I need is Dante, so I don't come across as thinging all the plans for the alliance. I think i could win this! Davy Jones: Arrgh, we be the best team we can be! If we be losing, one of us be walkin' the plank! Arrgh!! Taylor: *runs in* OMG, I go candy! LEAL! *eats snickers* Aphrodite:*walks up to Josh* Hi,wow you look cute... Like a goldfish Josh: >.> Dante: Ya know I normally do Pick up lines hoping to be blessed by Aphrodite. But this time the person I'm talking to IS Aphrodtite. Seems like fate. *puts on singlasses* Aphrodite:*eyes glow pink* Why. aren't you cute even cuter than goldfish boy over there *points at josh* Dante: *faints* Person: *looks at Aphrodite* Aphrodite:*does mouth to mouth on Dante* Breath Dante: Did you fall from heaven? If so. Is my Grandma there? Aphrodite: Yes *nods* Person: *looks at Dante* Josh: Hey Duke it's that tree we sat in in TDN5. It's like the only not toxic place! Aphrodite: Dante are you okay?(eyes blue with concern) Duke: *to Josh* Yeah, good times, am I right? Rodri: *to self* Well Dante looks too occupied, I'll ask him what I was going to later. *walks to lunch table to grab carrots for Glamis* Dante: *walks Over to Rodri* You look like my costom OC Pokemon Sprite. Man I had an awesome game with Glamis my Dragonair. But sadly when I tried my transporter the data got wiped. Weird. Aphrodite: YOU SHALL NOT PASS *screams at squrill trying to still The onion ring* Rodri: *to Dante* I don't even know how I got here. Hey, want to pet Glamis? Dante: *internalizing a really complicated situtation in his head* Wait. I GOT IT! Rodri: What? Aphrodite:*grabs Dante* C'mon sweety pie *drags him away* Dante: *pulls away* I'll be right back. *to Rodri* The Transporter, Glamis, Rodri! POKEMON! Aphrodite: *sees TG* Why are you seriouse? Do something woth your hair Rodri: *to Dante* Yeah, I'm from Pokemon. So, wait your transporter got me here? Dante: Yep, Rodri: That explains a lot. Also, I can't open the rest of my Pokemon's Poke Balls, they keep closing fast. Even if I press the button of the Poke Ball. Dante: Well Glamis got out. I MIGHT be able to fix the others. Rodri: Okay, thanks! Doctor: *examines Rodri* This is amazing! Recreating and reanimating a computor program in the physical world, that's brilliant! You must be a genuis, Dante. Dante: It was nothing. The only problem was finding where he went. I've been searching for Rodri for ages. Kinda a problem when he has Pokemon. OK I'm gonna start working on Veloz. Rodri: Thanks, Dante. Hopefully your plan is a success. Davy Jones: Arrgh, Aphrodite be the girl who be kissin' all the lads. And if one not be kissin' her, he be walkin' the plank? This be what me hearties be believin' now? Aphrodite:*kisses Davy Jones* Aren't you sweet no gotta go to my boyfriend Dante *leaves* Dante: *hides* (CONF) It's like she's Panini and I'm Chowder from CN show Chowder!!! Davy Jones: Arrgh... she be a tricky one. (CONF) I seen girls like her. She be one of the tricky types... I once had one aboard me ship. She be tricking me and Dog, me first mate. No, my first mate not be A dog, his name be Dog. I found out what she be doing, and I made her walk the plank! Me hearties be very grateful for that day. Aphrodite:(CONF) I am so happy to be the goddess of love and beuty Dante: Here you fo Rodri, Veloz's Pokeball will now open normally. Aphrodite: Umm Dante you are not my boyfriend yet sorry for freaking you out just lets get to know eachother some more later bye *leaves* Rodri: *to Dante* Thanks purple bandito. *has Veloz come out* There, there Veloz don't freak out. Veloz: *looks at everyone but Rodri strangely* Dante: Veloz. I'm the guy who for some reason makes you do thos random attacks when you fight. Rodri: Just pet Veloz and he'll be less "scared" of you. Dante: *pets Veloz* Davy Jones: That... beast be your first mate? Person: (CONF) Davy Jones is all like "RRRRR first mate" and all that pirate stuff, its gonna be funny to vote him Dante: Good Veloz. *throws PokeBlock at Veloz* Good job, Josh: (CONF) I'm going back to the basics this season. Veloz: *eats PokeBlock and allows Dante to pet him* Dante: Good boy Veloz. Kalabow Normal Lunch Chat Sally: Go team Kalabow! Donny: Got that right Sally: What do you guys think of that Natalie "Person" Percy girl? Donny: She might be ok Sally: she looks like she has some kind of straigy that we don't know about. She's always looking around at players that have done really well in the past... Donny: true so lets aline with some people Sally: who? I think Kayla. What do you think about her? Donny:Good Sally: awesome, we'll trust her, anyone else? Angel:*nods yes* Sally: *whispers to Angel* ok your in! Angel:*Confused* Sally: *to Angel* your in my alliance. So is Donny and Kayla if she says yes. Angel:*Understands now* Jo: (CONF) Well, this sucks. Maybe I should have waited until the teams were decided until I made an alliance. (NON-CONF) So, what's going on here? Kayla: *Goes too Sally* I'm in. TG: *Plays with her arrows* Jo: *walks up to TG* Hey TG! Remember me, Jo? You were going to teach me how to use a bow and arrow last season. I hope it's not to late. Sally: *to Kayla* awesome, anyone else or is Donny, Angel and us 2 enough? Challenge 1 - Reliving the NASCAR Dream Chris: Who's ready for their first challenge? Josh: I have a feeling this is the smae challenge as in TDN4 after I was eliminated. Dante: Maybe. Duke: *shrugs* Rodri: Hopefully we can win the first challenge, right Matsing, my purple banditos? Aphrodite:>.> should I be scared? Rodri: Well, when I watched TDN4, it didn't look scary. It was just racing. Dante: Yeah. Josh: OK I don't like this.\ Donny: *asleep from Pickle* Chris: Okay, this time we could afford Double-Decker Buses. We have small ones only fit for two people. The benefits of being cheap like Hwo. Anyways, team up with someone on your team and drive. You can pick an inactive person too. When you drive you and your partner switch every line. There are 6 lines to finish. BUT, you will be going the opposite way of the other team. Matsing goes from Point A to Point B, Kalabow goes from Point B, to A. Okay? Now pick your partner and drive! You can pick someone inactive, and just have to drive every two lines (you wait for two people to post in place of your partner). The first two get a reward. Duke: Josh want to be partners? Rodri: Hey Dante, want to team? Josh: Sure Dante: Sweet. Let's go *runs to bus& Rodri: *follows* Duke: *goes to bus* Dante: *starts driving* Josh: The door is locked! Duke: Oh no! Rodri: *helps drive* Dante: *drives more* Josh: *kicks the door down* Get in. Rodri: *helps drive more* Duke: Got it! *starts driving* Dante: *keeps driving* So close Josh: Well this sucks. *drives* Rodri: *finishes driving* We're here! And we're first! Duke: *drives* Well, the bus sucked. Josh: *drives* Dante: I won something? Duke: *drives* Well, it doesn't seem like anyone else is driving. Rodri: *to Dante* Yeah, we won! *high fives Dante* Josh: *drives* Well at least we aren't last. Dante: I WON SOMETHING IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!! Duke: *finishes* We're here. Hey we got 2nd. Rodri: Yeah, let's step off the bus for the reward. *steps off* Dante: *falls off the bus* I'm here. Josh: It's good enough. *gets off* Rodri: *helps Dante up* Chris: Good job guys! Faster than expected. Even though everyone else was lazy >.>, Rodri, Dante, you win a Half Immunity Slip! With this, you can take away half of your votes when you use it! Congrats! If you get another half, it'll be a full Immunity Slip! Rodri: That's a good prize. Chris: Matsing wins! Kalabow gets to face elimination but...........Matsing gets to vote them off! So yeah, what a shock isn't it? Yeah, no it happens sometimes. Kalabow Elimination 1 Chris: Well, majority of the Matsing tribe voted. I'll read the votes. 1 for Johnny. Another for Johnny. One more towards Johhny. Once again one for Johnny. and One for Johnny. The rest are pointless. Johnny you have been eliminated. *passes a cup of hot chocolate to everyone safe* Sorry bro. Also you guys get the BAD lunch! Hahaha. Matsing Good Lunch Aphrodite: This is wonderful *eats chocolate moose* Rodri: That was a good win, right my Purple Banditos? Duke: Yeah. *grabs a pizza slice* Taylor: *grabs slice* I guess, sorry I couldn't participate, I chased down a criminal. (I need to be informed on these challenges XD) Aphrodite: So what do you think Dante? Do you like it that we won? Dante: I like it that I helped make us win! Josh: Don't get up on your high horse. The only reason you won was because my door was locked. Aphrodite:Josh, Don't be jelouse of Dante tsk tsk Josh: I'm not jelous. It's a fact. Dante: Yeah. Doctor: *to Dante* Hey, Dante. Can we talk? Dante: *walks over to Doctor* Yeah bro? Aphrodite:(CONF) Davy Jones is rude >.> Person: *has some pizza* Aphrodite:*eats toast and turkey* ^-^ Isn't this delicious Doctor: *to Dante* Assuming you ARE human, there is only one explination for someone being able recreating an AI in this time period. And it's that it's happened to them before. So tell be Dante, what video game came back as an accident? What secret are you hiding? Dante: I'm not hiding anything. I'm human. As far as I know. I'm smart enough to transport Games out of the game. If they though Einstien was smart then they haven't met me. Davy Jones: Arrgh... I be suspicious of everyone who be here... Doctor: Yes, your definatly human, but one cannot simply get an idea like this. It had to be triggered by something. Some game that came back....some evil game..... Duke: *eats a carrot stick* Not bad. Aphrodite: *flicks hair* (CONF) Everybody is so nice here and Dante is super smart and awesome even better then the goldfish looking guy Josh well game is still young Kalabow Bad Lunch Donny:This sucks *eats toast* Chris: There is no toast. There's over-burnt beef, moldy sandwiches, and stale crackers. Kayla: Bleh.... TG: Meh I ate worse... Donny: I love burnt stuff *takes all the beff* mine >.> Mike: this stinks ???:*Finally shows up* (XD) Angel:*gasps* TG: Oh it's a random person I bet it's that psyho named Leo... Kayla:(CONF) This sucks I'm not in the same team is my Docty Boo I'm like the biggest fan of this STINKIN show and TG Mike and others creep me out I need too find someone too obsesse like..I DON'T KNOW! ???:*Steps out of the shadows finally, revaealing that she is Unknown* Angel:Ugh......(CONF) Jun has been possessed in the most extremest ways. I must save her! TG: I bet it's Leo...(CONF) Or Someone... Angel*Speaking with telepathy* No. that Jun from TDM in a possesed state called Unknown. >.> TG: Oh...her... Angel:*telepathy* yeah....>.> TG: I don't remember her...... Sally: oh no! If it leo im gonna cry! She stabbed me in the knee in season 6! Unknown:*Facepalm* Mike: who wants to sneak to the other teams part and grab some good food Kayla: I don't mind Straving for this episode... Sally: neither Jo: *to TG* Hey TG! Remember me? Jo? You promised to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow. Is it to late now? Sally: you should shoot it the other team! That would be cool. TG: I thought I teaches you my only advice is too....GOOGLE HOW TOO USE AN BOW AND ARROW! You put the Arrow in then put the arrow back then shoot like this. *Shoots an Arrow at a bird* Sally: cool, your awesome at this! Donny:*throws dagger at bird and kills it* Yay Sally: is it the hunger games? Jo: Oh. Okay. (CONF) Well, everyone still hates me. So.....this sucks. Sally: (CONF) i have an interesting tribe... Angel:*Flying around randomly* Challenge 2 - Team Swaps and Bunny Hops Chris: Well, I decided on a new mechanic. Every episode there will be one team swap. As volunteered: Unknown and Person will swap. But first, Angel *passes gun* do what you must do. Angel:*Fires laser at gun* (No need) *Fires laser at Unknown* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Unknown:*Laser hits her back* Uggggghhhhhhhhhhh..............*Falls into a pool of slime* Person: 0_0 Chris: Well, *somehow gets rid of slime without becoming infected* we brought this French Guy named Napoleon Bonaparte to take his place- wait his name is Elliot? He used to rule France? What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY INFORMATION IS TURNED AROUND? Angel:(My mission is complete)*Turns into a ball of light and rises to the moon* Elliot: Um, hi..... Sally: hi Elliot Eliot: Hi. Leo:*Gets out of the pool of slime* IM FREE!!!! Who's this guy? Why does he look so much like me? Sally: *sees Leo* oh c**p! Chris: *grabs gun and is about to shoot himself* Duke: So what's the challenge? Chris: Oh, right. *puts gun down* We will have a Bunny Hop race! Want me to explain? Sally: oh sick! Person: what? Eliot: Sure. Chris: You hop like a bunny to the finish. Only the top three finish. (One from a user, can't be two) The team with the majority of finishers win. (4 lines) GO! Duke: *hops* Rodri: *hops* Sally: *hops* Person: *hops* Duke: *hops* Rodri: *hops* Eliot:*Hops* Person: *falls over smashing her face in the ground* argh!!!!! Sally: *hops* Duke: *hops* Rodri: *hops* Sally: *hops* Person: *stands up and hops* Eliot:*Hops* Rodri: *finishes* Duke: *falls over right before the finish* Ow! I think I sprained my ankle.........dang it. Sally: *finishes* Person: *falls again* Eliot:*Hops* Person: *slips over* oh no! Eliot:*Finishes* Chris: Two Matsing and One Kalabow finished. MATSING WINS! Sally: *facepalm* Eliot and Leo: Wait, which team are we? Chris: Elliot replaced Unknown who was switched to Matsing. Leo replaced Angel who was on Kalabow. So yeah. Figure it out yourselves. Eliot: Oh, got it Kalabow Elimination 2 Bakura13: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! IM taking over! Anyways, everyone gets marshamllows except for Mike *hands marshmallows to everyone except Mike* Tehee! *Straps Mike to a rocket and watches it lift off* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!! *Gets shot by an intern, and crumples to the floor, dead* Chris: And that's that. Matsing gets good lunch. Which today's entree will feature: Celery & Ranch, Hamburgers, Eggs (in morning), Orange Juice (in morning), Slushies, and Hot Cheetos. Kalabow gets Bad Lunch. You get Dish Water with some soap in it, Green, Stinky, Rotten Cheese, and Live Crickets. Good luck! (meanwhile, below the EC) Unknown:*Falling in a pool of darkness due to a prior event, she is unconscious* Angel:*Appears and gently touches the palm of Unknown's hand, destroying the slime ioff her body and removing her evil powers. She smiles and fades away* Unknown:*is released from Jun's body* Jun:*Now nude, blinks for a brief moment, then closes her eyes again and falls into the darkness, forevor* Matsing Good Lunch Duke: *eating a hamburger* Mmm, delicious. This is pretty good. Eliot:*eating quietly* (CONF) Well, Its been a day now, I wonder what they think of me? Oh well, as long as i can improve, it doesnt really matter. Duke: Hey Elliot, how are you enjoying the food? Eliot: Its pretty good, I havent really tried anything other than Chinese food, so this is interesting. Duke: What kind of Chinese Food have you eaten before? Eliot: Well, all kinds. Ive been living in China for most of my life. Duke: Well, that's cool. Pleased to make your aquaintance. Eliot: Likewise! Davy Jones: Aye, we be the winning team. I be hopin' we be winnin' the next challenge... Rodri: Yeah, I hope we win next time too. Leo:*Wanders in and notices Eliot* (Conf) he does look an awful lot like me. Thats just weird, I AM UNIQUE! Eliot:*notices leo and her very similiar appearance* Oh, um, hi. Rodri: (CONF) It's good having people talk again. Before the challenge, not many people were talking. It was like........a dead camp. I don't know where I got that from. Anyways, I really have to thank Dante. He's been working hard on trying to free my Pokemon. Eliot: (CONF) I want milk. Wait, we only have OJ? Aww :( Eliot:*Drinking OJ, wishing he had milk* Aphrodite: Um Josh you know what wanna go out don't mind leo or anyone just me? Davy Jones: Arrgh, you be the pretty lass, aren't ye? Aphrodite: Thanks you aint to bad your self Doctor: *sitting, toying with a machine* Leo:*Comes back* *To Aphrodite* ............Take him...........*Leaves, kind of upset* Eliot:(CONF) Wait, what did i just see? Josh: (CONF) *repeatadly banging his head on a wall* What did I ever do to deserve this? Dante: Well this is..............*hides* Aphrodite: Sooo Josh wanna go huntin n' stuff Josh: (CONF) OK this is just moronic. I'm not a toy you can pass from one person to the other!!! Dante: *reads a book* Eliot:(CONF) This a weird yet interesting bunch Brad: *in bushes* Psst.......Eliot. Eliot:*Hesitates, then walks towards bushes* What the hell are you doing here? Brad: *whispers* I'm here on business with Chris. Big business.........like a whole pack of beer. All you got to do is hand me 3 glasses of OJ. I'll make it worth your while. *holds up a milk bottle* Eliot: ...................................OK Brad: *whipsers* Hurry! Eliot:*Hands Brad 3 glasses of OJ* Brad: *hands milk bottle then runs with 3 Glasses of OJ to Chris* I CAUGHT OJ! ALL 3 OF 'EM! Chris: .................. Eliot: (EPIC FACEPALM) Brad: I MEAN LOOK AT THIS! IT WILL BRUTALLY KILL THIS GUY! *Throws glass of OJ to Duke which shatters and gets deep into Duke's arm, badly injuring his arm* Duke: OW! Brad: IT EVEN HAS A KNIFE! *Throws knife at Duke's back while he's walking away* Duke: *falls on floor* Eliot: OH COME ONE BRAD! *Helps Duke up* Sorry about that, you alright? Duke: No...............not................really...........*bleeding a lot* Rodri: Well, I'd heal him with a potion but they don't work on humans........ Eliot: ............So now what, is he gonna die? >.< Brad: He'll be fine, he'll go to the hospital. *to Chris* To I get my beer? Chris: .............Duke, I'll call an ambulence. Brad you get to join the game, you're on Eliot's team. Eliot: (CONF) I actually go on my journey alone and now he has to come back? Oh well, my character development would be boring if he didnt. Brad: So Eliot.........I want that milk bottle back. Eliot: No, mine >.< *Drinks all the milk* Brad: *to Chris* I want that beer then. After all, I did catch that OJ. Chris: No, his >.< *shoves beer in Eliot's throat* Eliot: *Throws up* Ugh...........no beer for me, I am not turning out like him. Brad: YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT THAT BEER! It gives you a message about life the first time you drink it, man. Eliot: Even if I wanted to, I cant. Im underage. Brad: Whatever. *cough* Waste of beer *cough* I'll settle with a slushie for now. *drinks slushie* FOR NOW. Eliot: *To the camera* He's learning ^-^ Chris: I'll leave you two to whatever you'll do............bye............*runs away* Brad: He owes me a beer. Leo:*COmes back* Woah, what just happened? Eliot: RUN LADY THAT LOOKS LIKE ME RUN! Brad: *drinks slushie* Not as good as alcohol but whatever. I'll get my beer one way or the other. Leo: Oh, a debuter, cool. *Sees Eliot* Hi, whats your name? Eliot:Um, Eliot Leo:Nice to meet you! *Shakes hands* Rodri: Well there's no more OJ now. *puts a sign saying "No more OJ"* Leo:.....ok then. Brad: Eliot, can you go get me something to drink? Like wine or beer? Eliot: We dont have any here. Brad: No drinks? NO DRINKS? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Drops on knees*............meh, I'll sneak into Chris' Neighborhood house and steal one later. Eliot: um, ok. Duke: *on ground still bleeding* When's..................the ambulence......................coming? Leo: A DRUNK YAY! *Runs to Brad, stepping all over Duke in the process* Hi Im leo! Brad: Hi Lee, I'm Brad............do you have any beer? Duke: ...................The......................pain............*passes out* Ambulence: *arrive and take Duke to hospital* Lee: EXCELLENT! *Shot* Leo:.....My name is leo, and no Brad: Oh, then, hi Leo. Dang it. I'll get my alcohol dose one way or another..........I will............... Leo: um, ok. Josh: (CONF) Dukes gone. Leo's here. WHAT THE F*** ELSE CAN GO WRONG!!!! Chris: Josh, you're wanted at the Hospital, Leo you too. NOW GO BEFORE I GRAB A GUN! Leo: Ok geez >.< *Runs to hospital* Chris: ..............Freak................. Leo:*At the hospital, talking to an ill patient* Hi! How are you? GIVE ME YOUR SOCKS! *Is thrown out of hospital* Chris: *Laughs* Leo: WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME!? >.< *Runs to the CONF and cries* Josh: *runs to the Hospital* OK I'm here. Duke: *In hospital bed* Hi Josh. Leo:*Runs into Duke's room* Whew....Just made it... Duke: Hi Leo. Josh: Yeah I'm probably gonna kill Brad sometime during the competition. How are you doing Leo: Hi Duke! Hi Goldfish! Josh: *walks up to the nearest window and jumps out* Leo: Whats up with him? I was just saying hi to the Goldfish in that fish tank next to your bed. Josh: *pulls out Pokeball* GO Swaggles! Swaggles: *its a Sewaddle* Wassup? Leo: O_o Josh: So how are you Duke? Duke: Good, I just broke my arms, legs, and cracked my ribs. Leo: Awwww >.< Josh: Stop being a wimp. I break my bones all the time. Duke: I wasn't whining? I know it could be worse. Trust me. Leo:......Well, hope you feel better Cubby! S.W.A.T.: *Break open door* JOSH, YOU'RE COMING WITH US! *Holding shotguns* Leo: *Gasps* OMG, Josh, what did you do? Josh: Oh f*** not again! *runs and jumps onto a tree and grabs a helicopter ladder* Swaggles can take my place! Swwaggles: Cause I got SWAG! Duke: O_o Leo: WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT!? O_O Dante: *reasearchs* OH! I know what Josh did! Leo:*Tears in eyes* What? Dante: Well ever since Total Drama Motel Josh has been having these random flashes of information. He found the person who in the end actually killed Josh's parents. The dude that killed Josh's parents happened to be a member of Swat. Using the 5 dollars left over from winning TDBttN Josh killed the SWAT guy now SWAT is after him. Leo: Oh dear god.....*Faints* Dante: I'm gonna go back to helping Rodri with his Pokemon. Kalabow Bad Lunch Leo:*Looks at crickets* Aaaah! *backs away* Um, I'll just go starve and chill by the other lunch before my allergies start......*Runs to Matsing lunch* Sally: gross Person: yeah.... *walks over to Leo* can we talk? Leo:*Returns and goes towards person* Um, what is it? Person: I think us 2 should be in an alliance. What do you think. Leo:Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, ok. Jo: *sits, doing nothing* TG: Sorry for missing the challenge.. Kayla: Im sorry too.. (I'm also sorry I'm busy in real life) Jo: Same. (power was out because of hurricane sandy) TG: Team why you now talk! (CONF) Im bored...I broke my bow and arrows...>_< Challenge 3 - The Actor's Playful Dance Chris: So which is it a Play or a Dance? Who wants to guess? Eliot: I hope its a play (CONF) I CANNOt dance Leo: PLAYS YAYZ Brad: A dance for beer- *slapped by random man* Rodri: A combination? Aphrodite:*acts* Love.....beuty....hate.......revenge these things can tear ar worlkd apart at the seams.... and scene Dante: I can dance great! Swaggles: I troll Chris: RODRI STOP RUINING MY SURPRISES! We are doing a play about dancing. Who wants to know the people swapped today? Leo: I hope its me ^-^ Aphrodite: I wish josh was still here he was soo cute like a goldfish Leo: um, ok then. Chris: Leo, Taylor switch. Leo: YAY! (CONF) Well, at least now Im with peeps that I actually care about, maybe now I can talk to that guy who looks like me Aphrodite: YAY *Tries and gives leo makeover* Donny: *Throws knifes* I'm surprised josh didn't quit when he was 5th *sniggers* Brad: Hey it's Le- Lee: EXCELLENT- *Shot* Brad: *holding gun* Shut up Lee! Now what was I saying? Something about alcohol? Leo:*Shoves Aphro aside* No thank you, I prefer looking androgynous. Chris: Each team pick 5 people to act. Rodri: Me, Brad, Eliot, Dante, and Leo? Eliot: Ok, sure Leo: BROADWAY! Wait, what? oh, yeah sure. Chris: Other team will have Kayla, Jo, Donny, Taylor, and TG act, Leo, Kayla you will play the princesses Eliot, Taylor you will play the poor people Dante, TG you will play the strict rule followers Brad, Jo you will play the princess's bodyguards Rodri, Donny you will play the Easter Bunny In the following scene, the princess finds out she's about to die, so she's talking to the Easter Bunny about what to do, to go out with a Big Bang on Easter. The bodyguards then throw the EB out the window when the princess is done talking. The strict rule followers don't allow the princess to give her money to the poor (the plan the EB said), so the princess must find a way to do so. You have 5 minutes to act AND dance the best you can, go! Matsing Dance Play Rodri: You called me in here? *breakdancing* Leo: Um, yeah. IM DYING!!!!! DYING!!! *Disco* Rodri: So why did you want me, the bunny? *robots* Leo: I need some ideas to go out with a BANG-BADA BOOOOOOM!!! *Ballet* Rodri: Give the poor your money *worms* Kalabow Dance Play